


Fear of flying, no , not me

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: an unexpected  reunion





	Fear of flying, no , not me

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my mother tongue, no beta.  
Knowing Douglas Adams would be helpful

London, 2000  
It took me quite a while to visit this club. A friend has told me about it. One of the very few who know the truth. I^m not ready to tell everyone, not yet, even if the divorce is almost a year ago. I'm just not ready to take that step.  
Instead, I^m in the club again, the 10th time in 2 months.  
A club for men who want to have sex with other men. Rich and famous men, often married, who need discretion.

My friend called it the cruising place for the rich, and that's very accurate.  
I hear there's even some important business going on here.  
Yes, it's about sex and money, and you can see that.  
There is only one no-go.  
You don't talk about your private life. No personal conversations, and that's exactly what I need right now. Nobody in here asks me if I'm really the Roger Taylor who used to be Duran Duran's drummer. No one asks why I got divorced or how my kids are doing.  
I^m just one of many looking for sex, and I had a lot of sex in these last two months. I^m afraid it^s becoming slowly but surely an addiction.  
This tall blonde guy is back, we've had the pleasure twice already and I wouldn't mind a third time.  
Today it seems to be more about business for him, he discusses vividly with two very elegant gentlemen in tailor-made suits.  
Never mind, the evening has only just begun.  
There are some men I haven't seen before and two or three of them look pretty interesting.  
One of them is reading the cards.  
At first I found the cards pretty weird, but I have to say it's really helpful.  
Everyone here has filled out such a card. Age, size, weight, cock length... no shit!  
And sexual preferences, of course.  
Then you get a pin with a number that you have to wear visibly.  
My number is 42. I am the answer to life, the universe and everything, haha!  
I order another gin and lean back in the comfortable armchair, let my gaze wander over those present.  
The guy seems to have found a card that suits him, and I quickly check if you can see the *42* on my jacket collar well.  
He looks around searching until he apparently has found what he was looking for, It^s not me. Too bad, I would have liked that.  
It's almost a bit amusing how easy it is for me to have casual sex, just like that, without any obligations, without even knowing the name of my sex partner.  
So far I ended up in one of the separees every time I was here, and it was more or less fun.  
A little superficial maybe, sometimes too fast, and I miss kissing. The familiarity, the tenderness after sex.  
But you can't have everything, right?  
It's good as it is.  
Maybe at some point that will change because I'm just not the type for that in the long run.  
But at the moment I just want to catch up what I've been repressing for years. Gain experience. Find out what is possible with men at all.  
On my card a few likes and dislikes have been added.  
Amazingly, I seem to like light SM, and I definitely like it better to be bottom than top.  
Also surprising for me was the fact that many just want to be jerked off.  
Probably they don't dare to try anything more, maybe they have a bad conscience towards their wives or they are afraid to catch a disease.  
Well, it's not enough for me. I can jerk off alone. When I'm here, I want the full program.  
I've just lit a cigarette and I'm enjoying that you can smoke here when I see him.  
I almost jumped up and called his name. My goodness, I haven't seen him in almost 7 years.  
But then I remember where we are. What the hell is he doing here?  
I would never have expected to see anyone I knew, certainly not him, him of all people!  
He seems to be here for the first time, because on his side is Mabel, the owner of this club. She explains the rules to him. She holds his registration card in her hand and I wonder what is in it. What are his preferences?  
Who'd have thought he was into men!  
On the other hand, I don't think anybody would guess that of me either.  
I hope he's not embarrassed to see me.  
Mabel and he have meanwhile arrived at the bar, where he refuses the welcome champagne. The woman puts his card in the box and they shake hands.  
Mabel is a busy woman, perhaps the next interested ones are already waiting in her office.  
She winks at me when she^s passing my table. She knows who we are and maybe she^s just as surprised as me to have another former Duran-member in her club.  
I look after her and when I turn my gaze back to the bar, he stares at me.  
He looks as if he had seen a ghost.  
Again, I find it hard not to just jump up and call his name. That's against the rules. No names, at least not true ones.  
Hesitantly, he takes a few steps towards me, shortsightedly pinching his eyes together. Of course he is too vain to wear his glasses. Some things simply don't change.  
Shortly before he reaches me, he turns around again and I chuckle quietly as he goes to the box with the cards.  
Concentrated, he picks one out, one hundred percent mine.  
Apparently he liked what he read, because finally he comes smiling to my table.  
„Good evening, I am Douglas. Looks as if I've found the answer to all my questions. May I sit down?"  
„Delighted, Douglas. I'm Marvin!"  
« Well, the size is about right, Marvin ! »  
„Har har!“  
He sits opposite me, his long legs have almost no space under the table.  
« I don't know what to say, Marvin. I'm slightly surprised! »  
« I feel the same way. Did you come here by hitchhiker?“  
« Actually by plane, from the distant galaxy of Los Angeles. Do you come here often?“  
„Quite often for the last two months“ I say honestly.  
„Ah. And are you... how do you say that, successful? »  
„I can't complain.“ I can feel myself blushing. This is really a totally strange situation.  
John, er, I mean , Douglas, shakes his head grinning.“ But you're still blushing, just like in the old days. That's really sweet, Marvin!“  
„If you'd told me you thought I was sweet,maybe I wouldn't have to sit here right now!“ Fuck! Am I flirting with John?  
„That would be a pity, then I wouldn't have found you at all, Marvin! And maybe I've only just noticed that I think you're really sweet. Maybe I never thought you could do anything with men. Would I have a chance?“  
„I don't know, I didn't read your card. » What^s happening ? Can it really be that we're flirting aggressively right now?  
„ Well, I'd say we'd fit pretty well.“ he winks.  
„John..“  
„It^s Douglas. You don't want to break the golden rule, do you, Marv? I'm Douglas, number 111, I came here to have sex, just like you, number 42. I read your card and I liked it. You are welcome to go to the counter and look at my card. You could also just go to one of these fancy rooms and wait for me there for a moment. You could just believe me that I was really serious when I said I found the answer to my questions. Unless you don't like me and would rather wait for someone else, which I would honestly find quite unpleasant! I saw you like it pretty dominant, so just do what I say, Marvin. Go to room 9. Don't undress, that's what I want to do. Either you do that now or you tell me clearly that I am not your type and I will leave you alone.“  
John lays a key on the table, the key for room 9. Then he bends over to me and whispers :  
„I'll count to ten, Roger, make up your mind!“  
„Fuck, John!“  
„One“  
„ You^re not Douglas, you are… »  
« Two »  
« You are John and… »  
„Three“  
„I've known you for ages!“  
„Four“  
„Honestly, man, I don't know... »  
„Five!“  
God damn it! That's John Taylor. John Taylor is damn attractive and his voice sends shivers down my spine.  
« Six ! » His brows come up and he grins evily. Apparently, he's enjoying my inner struggle.  
"Seven!  
Oh fuck! Ooooh fuck! "Eight!  
Before he says nine, I reach for the key.  
"You're a fucking bastard, Douglas!" I hiss as I get up.  
"And you're a really obedient little robot, Marvin!"  
On shaky legs I go to the lockable rooms.  
I can't believe it. John.  
Douglas. It^s Douglas. That's not the man I've been playing with in the same band for years. That's a stranger named Douglas and we're going to have sex now.  
I just think of it as a role play, it's not the first time I've done it. It's not John. I'm not Roger.  
But he just called me Roger, he knows exactly who I am!  
Well, he also called me an obedient little robot.  
So, a role-playing game!  
Still, my heart almost stops when John walks in.  
I sat down on the spacious bed and stared up at him. He is really tall!  
„Get up, Marvin!"  
Ok, obviously he really wants to go with the Douglas-Marvin show, even though nobody hears us in here.  
„Very nice! You really are a pretty handsome little robot, Marv!“  
He comes close, very close, and although I'm standing I have to look up to him.  
Then he grabs my neck and does what no man has ever done with me before. He kisses me. Hard and demanding, yet somehow tender. It is a perfect kiss. I even think it's the most perfect kiss I've ever had.  
His lips are wonderfully soft and his tongue in my mouth feels fantastic.  
I could go on like this forever and moan disappointed when he interrupts the kiss.  
"You are wearing too much, Marvin! "  
I close my eyes as he starts taking my clothes off and don't open them until I'm completely naked in front of him. Hell, I love the way he looks at me, desire and lust in his eyes.  
„You're really beautiful, Marvin. So you like getting fucked, huh?“

„Yes.“ You almost don't hear that yes, I think I've lost the ability to speak.

„And what exactly do I have to imagine by *light SM*? Do you just like it a little harder or do you like to be an obedient little robot?“  
Goodness, I can’t stand his gaze and I^m still unable to pronounce a proper sentence.  
„You don^t want to talk ? That^s ok. We^ll find out what you like.Just say stop if something is not fine with you. Did you get that, Roger? I want this to be awesome for both of us.“  
I can only nod. He called me Roger again, and I knew why he did that. He doesn^t want me to be afraid.  
I^m not afraid, not a wee bit.  
I^m absolutely overwhelmed by the effect he has on me, I^m surprised by his calm, low-key dominance, by the intense lust I feel on him.  
« I like obedience, Marvin. I want you to lie on the bed, on your back, hands behind your head. And then you will spread your legs for me, yes? »  
Well, that^s easy, huh?  
I've already laid on my back and spread my legs for some men.  
Nevertheless it is different this time.  
I don't know if it is the fact that it is John or whether his soft command tone turns me on like that, but what I do know is that this is not a fast fuck.  
He caresses me, gently and perseveringly, everywhere, starting with my face. it's kind of weird. Very intimate. Strangers don't do that, they don't stroke each other in the face, lovers do that. People who trust each other. And he not only caresses, he kisses. My forehead, my eyelids, my earlobes, even the tip of my nose.  
I'm all the more surprised when he suddenly pinches me in the earlobe he just kissed. It^s not painful at all, I just wasn^t exspecting it.  
Now it^s my chest. Rough hands, sweet lips, then teeth, biting and pinching.  
So it goes on with my arms, my hands, every single one of my fingers.  
No one has ever cared so much about my body.  
The mixture of gentle touch and light pain, caused by teeth and fingernails, drives me unstoppably mad.  
And he hasn't even touched my cock!  
„Please, John!“ I whimper as he turns to my legs, licking the inside of my thights.  
„You know what I like even more than obedience? Patience! Hold still and shut up, or I^ll stop!“  
Of course, i can^t. Neither keep still nor be quiet, and I think John fully intends that.  
„Naughty little robot! I'll teach you what obedience means!"  
And then he puts me over his lap, just like I'm a doll, and spanks me. While he spanks me with one hand, he pushes two fingers of the other hand deep into me. Luckily he used lubricant, but I didn't notice when he smeared it on his fingers. That hurts, really hurts, and at the same time his fingers find my sweet spot and I could die of lust.  
This is the somewhat harder mixture of pleasure and pain,and my, do I love it!  
I let myself go completely, I scream and whimper and moan.  
"Does the rhythm suit you, yes? That's for never saying anything, you stupid drummer! I will now make sure that you always have to think of me for the next few days when you sit down! That would have been much more fun when you were still playing drums, Roger Taylor!“  
Only later, much later, the meaning of his words becomes clear to me, only after he fucked me unrestrained, deep and hard and divinely good.  
He screamed my name when he came, deep inside me.  
Roger. He screamed Roger, not Marvin.  
Now we lie breathlessly next to each other, grinning at each other, our fingers intertwined.  
Fuck, Roger! I really thought Mabel was kidding me…er, I should probably confess something to you.“  
„Let me guess, you know her, Mabel. She^s a good friend of your^s,isn^t she ?“  
« How do you know ? »  
« She winked at me when she left. She is never winking at someone, she^s downright professional. Besides, I'm really not here every day and it's a big coincidence that you just show up when I'm around. So, Mabel called you, told you that I^m a regular guest of her club, and she probably called you again today, right ? »  
« You^re a smart little robot, Marv! »  
« john, I couldn't tell you. It took me years to admit it to myself. »  
« I know, Marvin. Same here. But I always wanted to spank you, really. Even back then. Would you do me a favour, Roger ? Please don't come here anymore. »  
« Ok. But only because I'm a very obedient drummer and because I like your rhythm, John Taylor ! »


End file.
